Reversed
by OneCutePug
Summary: When Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are hit with a blast from a new Kraang ray gun, things are definitely going to get crazy. Like dingo-ate-my-baby crazy. Their lives will be completely flip-flopped upside down and no one will ever be the same again...(Reverse!Turtles... Big thanks to Double M B!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, everybody! If you're one of the original readers, I'm the author taking over Reversed from Double M B! If you're new, welcome! All credit goes to Double M B for the idea and the first few chapters, but I'm going to try and write the rest! Also, thank you to mellowmonsters and comfycozysweaters on Tumblr for coming up with the idea of reversed turtles!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any ninja turtles. I just spend too much of my life writing about them! **

**And I think that's all for now... Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV

Sanity is something that's not easy to keep. You could just stop being sane at any moment. You wouldn't have any worries or problems; you wouldn't have a care in the world. It's so easy, but your sanity keeps you from letting go. It keeps you from losing your mind. It's the whole reason why you don't do stupid things. But, sanity has its cons. It makes you care too much for other people. It makes you over-thing the possibilities of a situation. It makes you want to do things for other people and make sacrifices for them. It's your choice to keep your sanity or let it go. It's all up to you...

The turtles stood together with their shells against each others', the Kraang surrounding them. It would've been like any other night, except that the Kraang had a new gun prototype, and they brandished it wildly, waving it around and gesturing towards the turtles. They babbled in their strange, eerie language, tentacles waving outside their robot bodies.

"I wonder what that gun does-" Don started, a look of wild excitement in his eyes. Raph slapped a hand over his mouth and glared.

"You can fangirl about science when we get home, egghead!" Raph said. Donnie glared at him and pulled the hand away from his mouth.

"It's not called fangirling, Raphael!" Donnie exclaimed. He shifted his weight. "It's called fanBOYing!" Leo sighed.

"Stop fighting you two!" Leo ordered. Raph gave Don a shove and went back to his fighting stance. Mikey grinned and looked over.

"You'd think that it'd be me and Raph fighting... or Leo and Raph. Or-" Mikey said, jarring back to the present with a slap from Raphael.

"Shut it!" He said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Guys, stop, we need to be serious." He said.

"We are," They all answered. Leo was on the verge of slapping his forehead over and over until he got a concussion, but he had to keep it together. A Kraang bot snapped at his colleague and aimed the new device at the four turtles.

"What is that?!" Donnie asked, mostly to himself, jaw hanging wide open. Mikey glanced over and used the edge of his nunchuck to close his mouth.

"This device will make the ones known as 'the turtles' act differently then how the ones called 'the turtles' act at the time unit known as now." The Kraang said in his monotone voice. Raph smirked.

"Try us." He mocked, twirling his Sai. It almost seemed like the Kraang was grinning as he pulled the trigger. A bright blue beam filled the room and the turtles were knocked down.

* * *

Mikey's POV

I sat up abruptly and rubbed my head. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud, using my hand to try and push myself up off the ground; I got dizzy and stayed down. There was a low chuckle in the distance, and I could feel the back of my neck tingle. "Who's there?" I asked, looking around in the darkness. I heard a noise behind me and suddenly there was the chain of a nunchuck around my neck, digging into my skin.

"Oh, Mikey." An evil voice laughed from behind me, "Poor, innocent Mikey." He continued with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" I demanded, gritting my teeth. The cold metal dug sharply into my skin, and I gulped nervously.

"You know me, Mikey. And I know you. Better than you think, actually." He said, sliding the nunchuck from my neck. I took a deep breath and rubbing my neck gently, stood up to face the evil presence.

It… It was me!

Mikey stood before me with dark, dark circles under his eyes and an evil grin plastered on his face. Blood dripped from his hands and nunchucks, pooling into small puddles on the ground. I took a step back.

"You are _not_ me." I said, reaching slowly for my own nunchucks, only to find them gone.

"Stupid creature you are. It's sad really," He said, rubbing his bloody hands on the nunchucks. He licked the blood off of his pinky and smirked at me. I could feel my beak screw up in disgust as I watched the blood drip from his mouth.

"What's sad is that you like the taste of blood!" I yelled, pointing at him.

"Oh, but dear Michelangelo, it tastes so good." He said, offering me one of the red nunchucks. "And it looks like you're missing something truly special." He said, nodding towards my belt. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll never try blood!" I said, sticking my tongue out and gagging at the very thought. Mikey – well, evil Mikey - chuckled.

"You'll really like it, my friend." He said, throwing a nunchuck at me. "Trust me…" I gasped and tried to dodge it but I wouldn't budge. The nunchuck hit my face and blood started running down from my forehead. I closed my eyes and clamped my mouth shut.

"Come on, Mikey. Just a taste." He purred. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. I felt his cold hands touch my face and I jerked my head away. Cold breath rushed across my cheek as he leaned in and whispered. "Don't make me mad. You won't like me when I'm mad." He kicked me in the plastron, and I grunted my mouth opening slightly. Blood ran straight into it and I hunched over immediately, trying to spit it out.

It DID taste good actually. My eyes widened in surprise. Mikey cocked his head to the side with an evil smile.

"What do you think now, dear Michelangelo?" He asked, walking over and putting an arm around my shoulders. I licked my lips. Tasting the blood only made me crave more. I didn't care who it was from. I needed more. "Now, I must teach you one other thing, brother." I looked at him, half scared and half insane.

"W-what?" I asked, licking the blood from my lips. I knew this wasn't right, but it tasted _soo _good!

"Do you ever hurt anyone for fun?" He asked, picking his nunchucks up and placing them in his belt.

"No! Never!" I yelled, shocked. I rushed at him, fists up in substitute for my 'chucks. He grabbed my carapace and flipped me over like I was nothing.

"I'm craving blood and you are making me mad, dear friend." Mikey gritted his teeth, pinning me down by sitting on my plastron. I just stared at him as he stood back up. "Why don't you hurt people for fun?" He asked, putting his hands behind his shell and walking around me; I pushed myself up off the ground.

"Because it's wrong, that's why!" I replied, yelling at him again.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" He ordered, narrowing his – no MY! - blue eyes. "It's not wrong if they have wronged you." He said. I thought about this, tilting my head to the side in thought. As much as I hated to admit it, he did have a point.

"But that's revenge!" I exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

He looked at me as if I had just stated the obvious. "And?"

"R-revenge is wrong! You need to forgive people. That's what Master Splinter always said."

"Ha! But that's so hard, my friend!" He said with an over-dramatic sigh. I had no response. He was right. It was much easier to get revenge and get blood. I smiled.

"So, innocent people won't get hurt, right?" I asked. He grinned and walked over, putting an arm around me.

"Of course not, dear Mikey. So... what do you say?"

* * *

Donnie's POV

"Hello?" I asked, looking around in the darkness. Fog crept along the ground, and I shuddered. "Hello?!" I repeated, louder this time. My voice echoed everywhere.

"Donatello." My own voice said. I swiveled around, bandana tails whipping against my cheeks. The voice was coming from every direction.

"W-who is it?" I asked, taking a step backwards. A cold hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, reaching behind for my Bo-staff; it wasn't in its holder. I spun around and faced the person.

"It's you, ignoramus." Don said, crossing his arms. He wore a lab coat and had bloody latex gloves on. Dark circles outlined his eyes and his pupils were dilated. My favorite pair of safety goggles was perched atop his head.

"W-why are you dressed like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow ridge. His own eye ridge raised, the mirror image of mine.

"Well, I am a scientist, aren't I?" He asked.

"Yes…" I glanced down at his hands once again. "B-but why is there blood on your gloves?"

"Scientists experiment on things." He answered, walking over and trying to put a hand on my shoulder. I stepped back again before he could, and he sighed, as if he were babysitting an unintelligent child.

"What 'things' are you experimenting on?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You ask too many questions." He said, leaning his head back and groaning. I glared at him. "I thought that we were the same! But apparently you're an idiot." He said, motioning towards me. I gritted my teeth. "Just think about it, Donatello. Who would YOU experiment on?"

His eyes were filled with petty amusement as I racked my brain for people and subjects. His grin widened when my eyes grew wide with understanding and horror.

"At least I don't experiment on my brothers!" I yelled. "How do you live with yourself?!"

"I just keep living, stupid. The only way to learn more about us is to do tests on your brothers. It's only logical." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's mean! They're your own skin and blood! They're living and breathing! It's cruelty!" I screamed. He shrugged again.

"All of us are freaks. We are meant to be experimented on and studied. But this is, of course, from a _real_ scientist's opinion. An ignoramus like you wouldn't understand." He retorted with a smirk. He walked over to me and leaned in close to my face. "I thought you were a scientist Donatello. I really, really did. I'm disappointed. I'm disappointed in you!"

"Your breath smells like crud," I said, crinkling my nose and pulling away. He stood up straight, putting his bloody hands behind his shell.

"A small price to pay for science." He said with another evil smile. I glared daggers at him.

"Having poor hygiene is not 'a small price to pay for science'." I said, crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes, again, the poor, poor babysitter. "You soon will understand. Maybe I can teach you some." He said, walking over to me. I plugged my nose. "First of all, don't you want to learn more about what the mutagen did to our DNA?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Yes, but that doesn't-" I began to answer, and he cut me off with a wave of his hand and an irritated sigh.

"How are you going to learn without investigating? You can't go into a court room and have the judge look at you and say guilty, can you? You must go through the evidence and all the different possibilities to get a good answer!" He explained, hands held out.

"I-I guess."

"There are no guesses in science, Donatello." He scolded. I could practically feel my sanity draining away, piece by piece. I tried to hang on, but it was flowing away like a waterfall, drop by drop, until nothing was remaining. "Now, do you understand me?"

"...Yes..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! All reviews are welcome! If anybody has any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Just know three chapters are already written, and if your idea is about the turtle's personality switch, I'd love to hear them, they just may not be included. **

**Have a good day, everyone! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2! Updates probably will not come this fast; the first three chapters were written by Double M B, the original writer; I'm just editing them and writing the rest! :) Virtual turtles to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! **

**lonewolf765 - Thank you sooo much for your review! I think this is one of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten! :) You made me squeal in the middle of math class; my teacher already thinks I'm insane, I suppose I just proved her right! XD**

**Disclaimer - If I owned the TMNT, do you _reeeallllyyy_ think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction...? Also, credit goes to the people I mentioned in the first chapter and Double M B. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Leo's POV

A chill ran down my spine, and I awoke with a start. I was in a cold, dark void of darkness, and I could feel my arms prick up with goosebumps. I pushed myself up and rubbed my arms to keep warm, teeth chattering.

"Where... am I?" I asked myself, mumbling out loud.

"I don't know, Leonardo... Where are we?" A sing-songy voice answered. I looked around to find no one.

"Who's there?" I asked assertively. A figure stepped forward, and it... it was me. He stood there with his swords drawn and hanging loosely from his hands. His head was cocked to the side, a wide, insane smile on his face. His pupils were the size of pin points, and yet his eyes were wide open.

"I was about to ask the same to you," he said, stepping forward and jabbing a sword at me. I stepped backwards; although he was me, I didn't trust him with the Katana, and his grin faded a little. "Why are you so afraid? We are the same, aren't we?" He hit the blunt end of the sword against his plastron.

"I don't trust you, and I am _nothing_ like you!" I answered, sneering and watching the look on his face crumple like a piece of paper.

"You don't even trust yourself?" He asked, stepping forward again, a hopeful look on his face. I cautiously stepped back.

"No, I trust me. Not you." I replied, getting a little confused.

"But I am you, Leonardo." He said, holding his arms out wide. "Don't you believe me?" His head tilted even further to the side, and I had to concentrate to not mimic him.

"Stop asking questions!" I yelled.

"Why?" He asked with a smirk. I groaned and grabbed my head.

"You're driving me insane!" I yelled to him. He chuckled a little.

"But insanity is so nice." He said, walking over. I just took a step back. "You're sanity keeps you from actually seeing the big picture." I grabbed my head again.

"How?!" I demanded in a loud voice.

"Must you yell, Leonardo?" He asked, running the blunt end of his Katana down the back of my shell, and I shuddered. "You see, you think that you are a good leader, aye?"

"Well, yes. I suppose so." I answered with a shrug. He giggled.

"But, Leonardo, good leaders have control of their followers. You don't have that, now do you?"

"They... They just don't like listening to me, that's all."

"Because they doubt you. They question you because they don't believe your choices. Now, a good leader wouldn't be questioned because his followers don't doubt them. Do you understand?" He asked. I wanted to slap him for asking so many questions, but I had to admit; he did have a point. My brothers don't believe in my choices.

"But any leader will have these issues." I said, trying to deny him. The last thing I needed was to become like him.

"Why must you keep denying the fact that you are not a good leader?" He asked, walking in circles around me, letting the blade of one of his katanas screech against the floor.

"Because I still believe that I'm a good enough leader for my brothers."

"Oh, there's that silly sanity again. It is keeping you from seeing the big picture, see?" He tried putting a limp arm around my shoulders, and I shrugged it off.

"No, my sanity is keeping me from losing my mind like you!" I said sternly.

"But you feel so free once you let it go. You won't care about your brothers anymore. It's all about you. You, you, you, you, YOU!" He exclaimed. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Well... Yes, but I can't just stop caring for my brothers." I answered. "They're my responsibility!"

"Yes you can. Just let your sanity wash away." He said, motioning downward with his sword. He whistled as the blade went down, and I glared at him. My sanity was already draining away by just talking to him.

"But, what about my brothers?" I asked, getting more and more confused every second.

"They'd be fine." He flapped a hand in reassurement. "They need to learn how to care for themselves anyway." He said, putting an arm around me, "So... how about it?" He asked with a smirk, tilting his head towards me.

"I- I don't know..." I answered honestly. The last drop of my sanity was gone and I was as confused as ever.

"Good."

* * *

Raph's POV

"Freakin' Kraang!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head and sitting up. "Hey! Anyone in here?" I yelled, looking around. I heard someone whimpering behind me and spun around. I almost had to smirk; how pathetic was this? "Hey, who are you?" I yelled.

"Please don't yell." A voice whispered. I chuckled a little.

"Come out here and face me like a man!" I yelled, throwing my arms out wide. The voice bearer stepped forward, and my smile faded as I looked at him. Or me, I'm not really sure. He stood there with raised, pink scars covering his arms and legs. His bottom lip was quivering and tears looked as if they were going to brim over his eyes at any second.

"Sorry," he said, quietly. My grin came back.

"Why are you - I mean I - such a wimp?" I asked, crossing my arms. He sniffled and started crying. "Stop crying, dork!" I yelled. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. I groaned and tapped my foot. Geez, what a wimp!

"I- I'm sorry." He coughed out. "I-I can't help it." I groaned. Why was he such a baby?!

"Why are you crying?" I asked quietly, crouching down to get eye-level with him. He wiped at his nose and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Y-you don't like me either." He said, curling into a ball. If he was anyone but me, I would laugh my head off and say sarcastically, 'of course not', but I didn't want to make myself cry again.

"But, I don't cry that easily." I said stupidly. It was the best response I had.

"Even with all the disappointment?" He sniffled out, using his bandana tails to roughly wipe at his cheeks.

"W-what disappointment?"

"None of your brothers like you." He answered, wiping his eyes.

"They like me." I said, squinting my own eyes.

"No, you know they don't. You're either a disappointment, or you're just not good enough." He said, starting to wail again. I stomped my foot and groaned.

"Stop crying!" I yelled. He started crying harder. "I'm not a disappointment, and you aren't either!"

"But, Raphael, we are." He managed to cough out. The last two words seemed to echo in my head. Maybe... no... No! I am _not_ a disappointment!

"No. We. Aren't!" I said sternly. The last thing I need was both of me crying.

"Yes. We. Are." He said in almost a yell. You couldn't tell this guy anything! He stared at me long and hard with my emerald green eyes. My eyes started getting teary. He- He was right.

Wait, what was I thinking?! No, he wasn't!

But then again... Yes he was. I grabbed my head and screamed.

"Stop yelling!" He exclaimed, covering his ears and clenching his eyes shut.

"You stop!" I yelled back, gritting my teeth. Before he could yell back he broke out crying. I bit the side of my lip, my eyes filling with tears. "You're gonna make me cry!" I yelled. He started crying harder. I gave a fake cough and broke out crying. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"S-stop..." I said, trailing off in my sobs.

* * *

**Remember, I'm open to any ideas y'all have! And I'll try to update as often as I can, but it may not be regular. I'm going to try and post chapter 3 for y'all tonight anyway! Let me know if there's any spelling errors; I kinda flew through editing this. Hope you liked it. Have a good day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh. Well, I honestly didn't think I would take so long. Sorry, y'all; I've had multiple essays to write and so many extracurricular activities! However, you can thank Domlocked for this update; she convinced me. I did choose to write and add to this, to explain a little more and make it more detailed; that's why you may read something new for those of you who have read this before! :)**

**I know that the character's inner monologues are all jazzed up with boldness and italics, so when it is bold and italicized, it is the normal, happy-go-lucky character (except Raph) we know and love. When it is just in italics, it is the reversed! character. **

**Disclaimer – It's actually really hard to think of clever ways to say I don't own them… And that the idea wasn't mine!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Normal POV

Mikey was the first one awake. He didn't remember where he was. All Mikey remembered was the taste of blood. Sweet, salty, delicious blood. He expected something in his mind to scream "No!", but there was just silence. Mikey licked his lips and shifted his arms to his front to feel around on his belt for his nunchucks, grinning darkly when he slipped them out.

He groaned as he forced himself to sit forward, but the ropes binding him to the wall restricted his movements. He rolled his neck to the side, eyes falling onto his brothers. The nearest turtle was Raph, who was curled up as much as possible to make himself look as small as he could and was twitching.

_What a wimp. _Mikey rolled his eyes and grunted. Using a finger to slip out the blade in his nunchucks, he slit the ropes binding him and pushed himself up, shaking his head to send away the slight dizziness. _Idiot Kraang, letting us keep the weapons. If they were any more stupid, I'd have to call them my brothers. _

He stared at his sleeping brothers, eyes falling on Raph again. He gently slid his fingers down the blade and leaned down over his twitching form.

**_Mikey, don't do this._**

_Why? Give me one good reason._

**_He's your brother!_**

_Yeah… And?_

**_Well, he hasn't done anything to you. _**Mikey almost had to laugh at that last comment. They were talking about the same Raphael, right?

_Ha! If I had the time to make a list, I could-_

**_Don't do it!_**

_How else will I get the blood I crave? _There wasn't a response, and Mikey's beak twitched up in a smirk. "That's what I thought." He said aloud, leaning even closer towards his red masked brother. Raph's green eyes opened suddenly, and he jerked back, flinching at the closeness of his brother's beak.

"M-Mikey?" He asked, trembling and nervous. Mikey's mouth twisted into an evil grin as Raph spotted the blade that was mere inches from his neck.

"Yes, Raphael?" Mikey asked, jerking the blade to the side and running the blade down Raph's shoulder. Raph let out a little scream and grasped the wound, and tears filled his eyes; Mikey sliced his brother's ropes and straightened back up, watching on with sadistic amusement.

**_Are you seriously going to cry Raph? _**Raph bit his lip and looked around for the voice. It came from his own mind.

_I-I can't help it. It hurts!_

**_Get your shell up and stab him back with your freakin' Sai!_**

_I-It hurts!_

**_Suck it up, you stupid baby! _**Raph sniffled and burst into tears, grasping his shoulder with his other hand. Blood ran through his fingers and dripped onto the ground in little puddles. Mikey smiled down at his nunchuck blade, and Raph watched in horror as Mikey brought it up to his mouth and licked the blood off slowly. His eyes closed with delight. Raph started crying harder.

"Oh, will you just stop crying, Raphie?!" Mikey growled, blood dripping from the blade. He opened one bright blue eye, irritation shining clearly through. "I'm trying to enjoy your blood here!" Raph turned away, pressing his face into his shoulder. Leo woke from the other side of Raph with a start.

Raph watched with wide, scared eyes as Leo's eyes opened one at a time, each pupil a different size. Leo rolled his neck, cracking it loudly. His unfocused blue eyes fell on his brothers as if he was looking at them for the first time. "Where we are?" he giggled, looking at his brothers with a wide, loose smile. Mikey raised an eye ridge, and Leo giggled again.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Hell if I know." Mikey answered, crossing his arms and walking around. Leo tilted his head to the side and turned his gaze to Raph, eyes wide and unseeing. Mikey sighed, but slit the ropes holding Leo to the wall as well. Leo tried to stand up but crumpled like a paper ball, hitting the concrete hard on his plastron. Using his hands, he pulled himself over to Raph. Raph stared back, petrified, as Leo lifted a finger and moved it

Closer

Closer

Closer

Until it made its mark against Raph's injured shoulder. Raph cried out with pain, and Leo giggled again, sounding more and more like a two year old who had just pulled on a cat's tail.

At the sound of Raph's crying, Don finally awoke. Mikey had already cut his ropes, and he through them aside in irritation. He sat up and stood, wiping dirt off of his legs and shell, lip curled back in disgust. He held himself differently, colder, more regal, like he was the Almighty and the others were lowly worms against his feet.

Raph stared at his brothers. They were different and he didn't like it. _**L-Leo? Mikey? D-D-Donnie? This isn't you! Snap out of it!**_ Raph whimpered, but this time it was only Donnie who looked at him, and Raph drew himself back as he saw the dark glint in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Raph?" Donnie asked in a meant to be coaxing way. "You look scared." Raph scooted back until he was pressed up against the wall again, curling into a ball and starting to cry. Mikey's head instantly swiveled around at Donnie's statements. Leo used the wall to pull himself up, and he stood behind Donnie, eyes fixed upon something in the distance.

"Yeah - lighten up, dude." Mikey said, his face twisting into a grin. Leo drew his swords from the sheaths on his back and tilted his head. Raph shook violently as tears rolled down his face. He didn't like his brothers like this. Donnie took another step forward and got down on one knee.

"You look pale, Raph. Maybe you need a-" Donnie paused, touching Raph's face with a cold hand. "Checkup." Raph shuddered and buried his face in his hands.

"Should we go home?" Leo asked, finally seeming to snap out of it and looking around the warehouse. He scratched his arm with the point of his sword absently, not noticing the trickles of blood making his way down his elbow. Mikey, however, noticed, and his eyes lit up. Cupping his hands underneath the arm, he collected a small pool of blood. When he was satisfied, he threw his head back and let the blood drip into his mouth, Raph watching on in horror.

When he was done, he said, "Come on," circling around Leo and running the nunchuck blade down Leo's other arm. As Mikey walked away, he licked off the blood. Leo kept the same strange face, not really knowing what was happening around him. He turned and followed Mikey away, dragging the end of his katana along the ground and making an ear-piercing screech. Raph turned his gaze back in front of him, when Donny was giving him a scrutinizing gaze. When he noticed Raph was looking at him, Don huffed and stood up, not offering Raph help. Raph watched Donnie turn and stalk away, ignoring Mikey who was holding the door mockingly for him.

"You'd better hurry, Raph. I'm very impatient." Mikey said in a flat voice, dangling the blade of the nunchuck mockingly. Raph jumped up and rushed to the door, pressing his shell up against the door frame as he slid on out.

Donny was standing, arms crossed, further down the hallway, looking at a panel on the wall. "We're being observed," he stated, eye ridge rising. "I didn't think the Kraang had it in them." He swiveled around, ignoring the cowering Raphael hiding behind him. He inclined his head towards Michelangelo and Leonardo. "Any ideas?"

Leo's eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Donny cut him off with a single wave of his hand. "Not you, ignoramus. You're already an idiotic enough leader, and right now, I'm positive Michelangelo can come up with a better plan than you ever could!" Leo's face crumpled.

**You're a good leader Leo! **Leo looked around for the voice.

_How do you know? Donnie didn't think so._

**_You're a good leader and you know it._**

_Do I?_

Mikey threw his head back and laughed. "Dear Donatello, you always know how to make a guy feel all tingly inside." Donny rolled his eyes. "I say we beat out way out… I always have wanted to know if Kraang blood tasted as good as-" His gaze fell upon Raph, "turtle…"

Donny sighed, as if being forced to put up with immature 5 year olds and not his brothers and best friends. "Fine. I do wish for you to leave one intact; I'd love to study one."

"Why, are you not going to fight, Donatello?" Mikey faux-gasped, pressing the base of the nunchuck over where his heart should be. "How Splinter would be disappointed in you!"

Donny had already turned back to the panel, and his fingers were flying over the keyboard behind the panels. "It would be wise for you to shut up, cretin." He glanced back at his siblings and sneered. "And keep our imbecilic brothers out of my way."

With a flash of purple light, two doors seamlessly slid apart, and the Kraang robots bustling about looked up with clicking noises of surprise. Mikey jingled his nunchucks and smirked.

"Miss me?"

The Kraang never knew what hit them.

Raph watched with eyes as big as dinner plates at the way his younger brothers fought; he'd never seen them fight like this before!

Donatello's fighting style was very smooth and graceful, almost like he was dancing. However, the turtle was still striking the robots down, slicing and cutting the machinery as to not damage the important wirework and alien inside; a sharp smack to the top of the head would knock the Kraang unconscious, and between hits, Donnie would poke at and examine the limp body with a scientist's gaze.

"Incredible," he'd mutter.

Michelangelo, however, was a completely different story. For as much as Donatello was graceful, Mikey was completely ferocious and animalistic. The nunchucks had been cast aside, only used to make cuts and scratches when using his bare hands wouldn't suffice. Littered pieces of machinery and tentacles were strewn about his path, and green Kraang blood stained the ground and the front of his plastron. The blood dripped down onto his arms and legs, and occasionally he'd lick it up, if he had a moment to spare. His teeth were bared in a wolf grin, and the Kraang were squealing and clicking trying to escape.

Leonardo had taken the body of one of Mikey's cast away robots and was repeatedly stabbing it through the eyes; Raphael was cowering behind the door frame, whimpering every time a Kraang came close; however, the aliens had bigger problems to worry about than scared turtles.

It wasn't long before the Kraang were all dismantled and torn apart, and Donatello was using another Kraang control center to figure out a way out. Mikey was gleefully hopping about, making unnecessary cuts and licking blood off of his nunchucks and hands. His face was speckled with green blood, and his eyes were wide with animalistic delight.

Donatello smirked when another door was opened, and Mikey bounded out the lab with the joy of a 5 year old. Leo trudged behind his brothers with Raph practically pressed up against his shell for protection.

Once Donnie and Mikey had navigated out of the Kraang base, with six threats of vivisection and four attempts of drawing blood and two arguments of who was right, the turtles managed to end up on the rooftop, ready to go back to the lair.

Mikey snickered as Raph rushed out and bashfully climbed up onto the roof. The red clad turtle was about to jump onto the next roof when-

"Don't trip!" Mikey shrieked. Raph let out a little scream and collapsed, catching his breath, "It'd be a pretty bad mess, bro." He said, holding up his blade. The moonlight glinted off it and flashed in Raph's face, temporarily blinding him. "One that I wouldn't exactly like to clean up…"

"I-I'll just take the sidewalk." Raph stammered, edging towards the fire escape. Mikey blocked him from continuing by snatching one of Leo's katanas and holding it out. Leo let out little shriek of protest but otherwise went back with chewing on his bandana tails. Donnie rolled his eyes and leapt to the next roof, growing more and more impatient with the constant bickering. Leo looked at his brother and followed, jumping and stumbling on his landing.

"Aw, come on Raphie. It was just a joke." Mikey said, his baby blue eyes glowing deviously in the moonlight. Raph took a step back and looked behind him at the next roof. He could make it if he tried. Mikey took a step forward and Raph spun around, jumping to the next roof. Mikey lunged and almost fell off. Raph scrambled to his feet and started running after Don and Leo. Mikey chuckled and jumped to the next roof. Donnie glanced up in acknowledgement.

"Move it, Leo!" Don said impatiently. Leo had jumped down from the roof into the alley and was looking around. Raph and Mikey followed short after. All four turtles stood cramped together in the alley; Leo looked around clueless, Donnie continuing to lose his patience, Raph was keeping away from Mikey and softly whimpering, and Mikey just stood there, staring at the blade of his nunchuck with a wide grin.

Mikey snapped his fingers, jarring Raph's attention. Lazily, he jabbed his blade at the manhole cover, and then twirled his blade menacingly. Raph whimpered, cowering and crying, but obeyed Mikey's wishes, lifting it with a grunt. Mikey winked and hopped down, landing in the sewers with a soft thud. Donny followed, and Leo tripped down, landing with a cry at the bottom. Raph slipped down quietly, doing his best not to antagonize his brothers even more.

Leo pushed himself up and began to walk, hearing Raph climb down behind him.

"Leo, it's this way." Don announced, walking in the other direction. Leo stopped and turned around, following his brothers, his head tilting from left to right.

Now that the threat of the Kraang – well, Donatello didn't really consider them a threat, but still – he allowed his mind to wander. And the first thing his mind did was have his conscious chew his out.

**_That was rude, what you said to Leo about him being a bad leader. _**Don groaned internally, glancing back at his stumbling brother. His eyes were still the size of pin pricks, and an insane smile was spreading on his face even though all that could be heard was the sound of squishing mud and sewer water sloshing.

_Well, it was the truth, wasn't it?_

**_Yes… I mean, no! Well, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all._**

_Then I guess that this conversation is over._

The open entrance to the lair approached quickly, and Donnie was the first to enter, immediately turning to go into his lab.

"My sons," came their father's voice. Donnie groaned and turned to his Sensei, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in defiance.

"Sensei?" Leo slurred. Splinter looked around at his sons and narrowed his eyes, sensing something off about his sons. Raph gave a weak smile of assurance to his Sensei.

"Is everything alright, my sons?" Their master asked, walking over to them. He put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and Mikey smirked, flipping out his blade. Without even a second of hesitation, he thrust the blade into his father's hand, making Splinter yell out in surprise and pain. Mikey laughed and ran away, licking the blood off then swinging it around by the chain.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled, holding his hand to his chest with his other hand. Don and Mikey burst out into giggles. Leo had made his way to the concave part of the living area and was cluelessly watching TV, and Raph began crying, running to his father then collapsing to his knees before him, clutching onto the end of his robe.

"Who are you four?" Splinter asked, an edge in his voice. "What have you done to my sons?!"

"We are your sons," Mikey retorted blatantly, looking over to Donnie with raised eye ridges, as if to say '_Can you believe this guy_?!'

"Yes, _Father__."_ Donnie added, crossing his arms and looking up with a dangerous expression in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Raph managed to cough out, his face buried in his hands. "I know I'm a disappointment to you, too, just as much as I am to my brothers!" He trailed off with a wail, sobbing even harder than before.

"L-Leonardo?" Splinter asked nervously, turning toward what he thought was his most trustworthy son.

"Yes, Sensei?" Leo wondered, getting up and walking over. He still grasped his katana blades loosely; his arms drooped to his sides and the swords sliding against the concrete. The shriek from his katanas making Splinter's ears twitch in discomfort.

"What has happened to your four?" Sensei asked, still clutching his wounded hand. Leo looked around at his brothers and scratched the top of his head, still holding the katana and almost slicing Splinter's arm off.

"I dunno." Leo answered with a shrug. Splinter took a step back.

"What have you done with my sons?" He asked them sternly. Mikey and Donnie laughed again.

"Aren't we your sons?" Leo asked, his head tilted. His beak widened in an insane smile, and he giggled. "Daddy…"

"Maybe this is how we really are." Mikey suggested, looking at his fingernails casually, turning his hand back and forth.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Raph squeaked, almost incoherently. Splinter looked down with shock at his strongest son. The master looked around at the new sight. These definitely weren't his sons.

"Raphael, may I see you in the dojo?" He asked, walking away towards the destination of his choosing. Raph sniffled once and followed his father.

"W-what did I do?" Raph asked, about to start crying again.

"Since you seem to be the only…" He trailed off, trying to think of the best word. 'Sane one here, I would like you to answer my questions. What has happened to your brothers and yourself?" He asked in concern. Raph opened his mouth to answer but started crying again.

"I-I'm sorry." He sobbed, his face in his hands. Splinter sighed and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's alright, Raphael; however, I need to know what has happened to you four." He said softly. Raph sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

"The-the Kraang shot somethin' at us. I-I dunno what it was." Raph started crying again, leaning up against his father. The old rat was a little surprised at first but then just put his arms around his son and patted his shell.

"It's okay, my son. It's okay." He said.

Master Splinter didn't know if his words were more to reassure his son or to reassure himself.

* * *

**You see, I wrote A LOT! I don't know when the next update will be. It may be when school gets out, but I doubt it! :) Please leave a review, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day. Happy Easter, for those of you who celebrate it! :) **


End file.
